


White

by RoEstel



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - White Collar Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 豆扎flo萨的小白领White Collar AU，灵感来源鬼爷摸的穿枪套的萨老师。豆扎flo萨九十天贺文旧文搬运
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri, 豆扎/flo萨
Kudos: 1





	White

萨列里坐在办公室里，他不用抬头都能感受到外面那些下属投来的半担忧半嘲笑的眼神，尤其是罗森博格，昨天还故意在茶水间很大声地讨论，他们那“破案率高达97.4%”的组长是怎么眼拙的……

眼拙，不，他不相信。

萨列里心烦地在空气中挥了挥手，好像这样就能把这件盘桓在自己心头的烦心事挥走一样。

他不相信！

“逃犯？我以为这个不归我们精英组管。”

“是24601号，萨列里探长。”

对莫扎特的脑回路无比熟悉的萨列里当天就在莫扎特前女友阿洛里西亚已经搬空了的公寓里找到了恍惚的年轻人。那个年轻人穿着不知道从哪弄来的白色T恤，白色外套，白色鞋裤（但对莫扎特的生活习惯无比了解的萨列里知道莫扎特最喜欢白色），颓然坐在从公寓窗户透进来的夕阳里，温暖又柔软，一点都不像是用伪造证券骗过了整个美国的诈骗大师。

于是当那个少年拿着一沓文书，哀求萨列里让自己跟着他刑期内协助破案，不要让他再留在监牢里的时候，萨列里答应了。因为他隐约觉得这个少年不应该把最年轻气盛的年头耗在监牢里，更不用说这少年身上无可比拟的天赋。

上帝啊，那骗过了全美国证券专家的证券伪造只是沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特海量嫌疑罪里最微不足道的成就。也是他因为眷恋前女友所以唯一一个露了马脚，被死死追在自己身后三年的萨列里一举定罪的案子。

莫扎特在艺术上的伪造才是真的登峰造极，如果有人跟他说莫扎特是全世界伪造文艺复兴时期的油画和雕塑最优秀没有之一的伪造家，萨列里不会有一句反对。这个才二十多的年轻人伪造的艺术品、证券、钞票能瞒过世界上最顶尖的鉴定师的眼睛，他要是愿意，早就可以靠伪造过上锦衣玉食的生活，只可惜比起伪造，这孩子更热爱收藏，对历史长河中的珍品的迷恋使得他一次次铤而走险。就是靠着莫扎特对拉斐尔，还有那位与他名字相同的伟大音乐家的迷恋，萨列里有两次差一点点就能抓到这个名扬四海又永远不露马脚的诈骗犯。

而这位诈骗犯现在戴上了追踪脚环，为FBI服务。

萨列里是看着莫扎特被带上追踪脚环的，他很明白是什么让这个满心自由的年轻人愿意收起羽翼逼仄在FBI第42楼的白领精英组办公室。

现在的问题只是，他是严厉加紧看管以防莫扎特在服刑期间逃跑呢，还是试着通过自己带着他出勤的把这个年轻人带回平坦之途呢。

萨列里知道这个年轻人其实根本不是所谓的“罪犯”，莫扎特最讨厌的事情之一就是拿枪，再加上他那瘦高瘦高的身子，他估计连最低级的那种罪犯，比如街头小混混都打不过。他拥有的其实是百万、千万人中都可能没有一个的艺术天赋，只是因缘巧合让他走上了现在的路。所以萨列里相信莫扎特是很有可能被感化，成为一个能走在阳光下而不用害怕老对头或者FBI追上来的艺术家和收藏家。

于是萨列里会让莫扎特对自己接的案子有全部的知情权；会让莫扎特跟着自己出勤，看自己是怎么按照规矩办案的；会在莫扎特不守规矩但是也是为了帮自己解决案子的时候阴沉着脸但是却从没有真的上报；会在莫扎特为前女友的离去黯然神伤的时候深夜带上自己喜欢的啤酒和莫扎特喜欢的红酒安静而有礼地造访莫扎特的小阁楼；会在办案遇上千钧一发生死攸关的情况下放心地让莫扎特配合自己。

莫扎特一点都不傻，他之所以能成为如此成功的诈骗犯，五分靠实力，两分靠皮囊，剩下三分靠的就是他的随机应变。于是他也积极地参与到每一件案子里；也认真地了解FBI的规矩——虽然他依旧不怎么遵守；也会为有心事的萨列里敞开自己公寓的大门；也会在萨列里因为规矩约束一筹莫展的时候偷偷自己跑去出违规取证或者钓鱼执法；也会在氧气不够用的时候用一句“我相信你，萨列里”让警探接过迷你氧气瓶。

“You got my back, right？”

那次差点缺氧而死又从鬼门关里被救回来后，躺在主犯的豪宅边那修剪整齐的草坪上，莫扎特不知道问这句话的自己是在趁机骗取萨列里的松懈，还是在回味刚刚两人不假思索的相互信任。

坐在他身边的萨列里深深地看进莫扎特的双眼，似乎在寻找着什么。最后他轻轻颔首：

“I got your back.”

此时此刻，萨列里又想起了那次差点让他们俩憋死在某个豪宅的地下室的赛马洗钱案。他记得那个年轻人一结束就脱掉了黑色的西服——他只喜欢白色——夸张地躺在草地上气喘吁吁。他向下属安排完了接下来的事情后便来到了正哼着小星星的年轻人身边坐下。两个人并没有说话，只是安静地吹着海风。

然后他很清楚地记得莫扎特突然没头没脑地问了一句“You got my back, right？”

萨列里不知道莫扎特是在趁机骗取自己的松懈，还是在回味刚刚两人的相互信任。他忍不住看向身边那个诈骗大师的眼睛，那双眼睛是那样的诚恳，里面住着一个永远长不大的孩子。

于是他忍不住相信了。

“I got your back.”

而现在，莫扎特在办案中途违规摘下追踪脚环，作为遁形大师不知去向的第十一天，萨列里终于也开始怀疑罗森博格说的是不是对的。

那样一个自由如白鸟的灵魂，怎么可能真的习惯于坐FBI办公室，脚上套着追踪脚环，每天朝九晚五呢？萨列里这么想着，自己都暗自笑了。更况且顶头上司科洛雷多似乎对于因为有莫扎特协助而暴涨的破案率非常满意，上次开会时提到了。熟经人事的萨列里把夸奖的话听在耳中，心里却在发冷，因为上司的话里带着的意思竟然是……

不择手段，要锁住这个天才。

作为FBI精英组的组长，萨列里探长不能允许逍遥法外的情况。

但是作为朋友——如果称得上的话——萨列里希望莫扎特不要回来。

郁郁地抬起头，萨列里一眼看到办公室外属于莫扎特的那个位置，他清楚地记得莫扎特不安分地坐在那里的各种动作，把脚翘上办公桌是家常便饭。还有一次萨列里思考案情，望着外面发呆的时候，莫扎特正扁着嘴，摆着自己最经典的造型，一个抬头，他的视线对上萨列里的。于是莫扎特露出了一个微笑，一个咧开嘴露出白牙的傻笑，比他那一身纯白还要耀眼。

萨列里就那样被击中。他现在似乎还能看到莫扎特在他的位置上在对他笑。

这样的白色，就不应该被西服约束，应该裹在宽松的白色兜帽外套里，跳跃在弗罗伦萨最古老的小巷里。

于是这天晚上，萨列里在自家的后院里看到身着黑色西服黑色西服裤，戴着黑帽子的莫扎特的时候，只是让自己的眼神与他交汇，轻轻摇了摇头。

莫扎特回来了。

莫扎特回来了，那么他别无他求。

“安东尼奥……”躲在阴影里，被黑色包裹的身影轻喊。

萨列里甚至不敢应答，似乎他一开口就会有FBI来抓住莫扎特，把他绑回FBI大楼，随便找个理由让他一辈子为FBI无偿工作，被当作可耻的罪犯对待，永远低人一等。

湛蓝色的眸子因为没有得到回应暗淡了一下，随即又像是理解了什么一样明亮了起来，在昏暗的后院里像是两颗落下的星星。

萨列里不愿莫扎特在此久留，他正想第二次摇头的时候，猝不及防地，那男孩凑近了来，在警探还没反应过来的时候用比他描绘秋毫时还轻柔的力道，在萨列里因为紧张，又因为害怕自己忍不住出声而绷紧的双唇上轻轻掠过，就像一片羽毛。

然后那羽毛的主人一刻也没多停留，展翅飞走了。

从那以后，每年生日和圣诞节，萨列里探长都会收到不知道来自何方的明信片，图案有时是美丽安宁的欧洲乡间，有时是正在限时展出的某著名艺术品的照片，更多的，是同一个海上不知名的美丽小岛的各种风景照。

而萨列里的眼前依旧时常浮现那个笑容。

FIN


End file.
